Oreos
by Mitsuara
Summary: Heiji decideds to visit Shinichi with a rather important question.


**I don't like this much anymore, as I wrote it a while ago, but the fact that I haven't uploaded anything on here was bugging me. So yeah.**

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The doorbell continued to ring throughout the large house.

"Give the bell a rest! I'm coming!"

A rather irritated Kudo Shinichi wrenched open the front door, "You only have to ring the damn bell once! I'm not-"

"Hiya Kudo!"

"What are you doing here, Hattori?" Shinichi sighed.

"Nice ta see ya too," Hattori Heiji replied as he walked past Shinichi and into the later's house, "I brought my Wii over, I thought we could play together." Heiji placed his bag on the kitchen table, "Ya got anythin' ta eat?"

Shinichi sighed, resigned, "Fourth cabinet on the right."

"Right. Thanks Kudo!" Heiji replied cheerfully, "Would ya mind connectin' the Wii ta yer TV? Oh awesome, Oreos!"

"Because I've got nothing better to do today." Shinichi mumbled to himself as he pulled the Wii from Heiji's bag and set to work connecting the wires.

"Hattori? Little help over here?"

"Kudo Shinichi, great detective of the east, can't even figure out how ta connect a Wii ta the TV," Heiji laughed as he set down the Oreo bag and , licking his fingers, came over to the TV to see what the problem was.

"Maybe if the 'great detective of the west' would stop stuffing his face with my Oreos and actually help things might be easier." Shinichi grumbled as he stuck a wire into what he hoped was the right socket.

"Move over." Heiji ordered as he sat down next to Shinichi. He blinked at the jumble of wires and burst out laughing.

"Thanks." Shinichi said sarcastically.

"Ya suck, Kudo. This is all wrong, here." Heiji proceeded to yank all the cords out and relocate them to their proper places.

"There. That wasn't so hard Kudo."

Shinichi smiled and rolled his eyes, "What are we playing?"

Heiji grinned, pulled a game case from his bag and threw it at Shinichi's head. The plastic case bounced off his forehead and fell to the floor.

"What was that for?" he mumbled as he rubbed his head.

Heiji just smiled, "Nice catch."

Shinichi glared at his friend and picked up the case to read the cover.

"Really?" He asked dryly.

"Really." Heiji smiled, "Now can I have that back? I need ta put the disc in the Wii myself, as I no longer trust ya around electronics."

"Of course." Shinichi replied, and winged the case at Heiji's head.

"Ow," Heiji commented as he scooped the case out of his lap were it had fell, "That was mean."

Shinichi snorted.

Heiji smiled and inserted the game disc in the Wii. Mario Kart Wii appeared on the screen. He scooped up a Wii remote and chucked it at Shinichi, who caught it this time. Heiji grabbed his own Wii remote, pressed start and the character selection screen came up.

"I'm Wario." He informed Shinichi as he selected the character.

"I'll be Bowser then."

The two played in silence for a while, with Heiji (much to Shinichi's annoyance) winning almost every race.

"Hey Kudo?" Heiji asked after a while.

"Yes."

"There's somethin' I need ta ask ya."

"Shoot."

"Okay, so let's say that there's this person, person A. And they- they really like person B. But person B is with person C and person A is friends with B and C so he doesn't want ta rip them apart but he really wants person B ta know how he feels but he's worried that person B won't return his feelings and-"

"Peron A wouldn't happen to be named Hattori Heiji, would he?" Shinichi broke in with a grin. Heiji glared at him.

"You- I mean person A- might as well tell this 'person B' how he feels. I mean, isn't doing that and getting rejected better than not saying anything and never knowing what have happened?" Shinichi suggested, "Oh crap." He muttered as Bowser narrowly missed driving into a lava pit.

"I suppose yer right." Heiji said softly, more to himself than Shinichi.

"Of course I am." Shinichi said proudly, half joking.

"Hmm." Heiji replied.

Shinichi glanced at his friend, "Are you okay?"

Heiji glanced up at Shinichi. Shinichi blinked, his friend was suddenly very close, he could smell the Oreos on his friend's breath. Shinichi felt warm all over.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Followin' yer advice." Heiji murmured, he opened his mouth as if to say something else, but no words came out. He just leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shinichis. Heat rushed through the detective's body, he was acutely aware of all the places their bodies touched. The Wii remote dropped to the floor, Bowser roared a complaint as he drove into a lava pit. The two were deaf to it all. After what seemed like an eternity Heiji pulled away.

"I- sorry." He whispered hoarsely, not looking at Shinichi.

"No." Shinichi murmured, Heiji glanced up at him, surprised. Shinichi pulled Heiji closer to him, their lips touching once again. Heiji tasted like Oreos and some sort of spice, his cool fingers caressed Shinichi's head, running through his hair. Shinichi gasped as Heiji's lips moved down his neck. Heiji slipped his hands up under Shinichi's shirt, exploring his back and sending shudders through the detective's body. Shinichi was faintly aware of Heiji struggling to unbutton his shirt, the rest of his attention was acutely focused on Heiji's lips at his throat. Heiji was slowly moving down Shinichi's body, now his mouth was on his collar bone, now his chest. Heiji's tongue flickered out, startling a gasp from Shinichi. Blood was pounding in his ears and his breath came in short gasps, Shinichi was panting. Heiji pulled him even closer, so that Shinichi was practically sitting on his lap. He nuzzled Shinichi's neck, breathing in the detective's scent and earning him a moan.

The doorbell rang suddenly.

The pair froze. Heiji was the first to move.

"I- I'll get that." He stammered, red playing across his face. Shinichi nodded, blushing. Heiji disappeared down the hall as Shinichi clumsily rebuttoned his shirt.

"Oh, hi neechan," Heiji's voice echoed down the hall, "Come on in."

Done with his shirt, Shinichi rushed to the front door to great Ran.

"Hi!" he called, Ran smiled when she saw him.

"So, what're ya doing here?" Heiji asked.

"I thought I'd come over and visit Shinichi," she said, "But if you two are in the middle of something I-"

"No!" the two half shouted together. Ran looked startled. Shinichi turned red,

"That is, we're not really doing anything."

"We're just playin' Wii. You wanna join us?" Heiji offered.

"Sure," Ran smiled, "That sounds like fun."

Heiji led the way into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"It smells like Oreos in here." Ran commented.

Heiji laughed, "That would be me. I think I left them out, be right back." He hopped off the couch and trotted into the kitchen. Shinichi smiled to himself as he returned the game to the character selection screen.

"Aww, there's only one left." Heiji sighed as he returned, shaking the bag so the Oreo rattled around.

"That's because you ate all of them." Shinichi commented dryly.

"Not _all_ of them." Heiji protested as he pulled that last one out.

"Almost all, then." Shinichi said, rolling his eyes.

Heiji grinned, while Ran was distracted by the game he kissed the cookie and fed it to Shinichi.


End file.
